


Playing nice

by Serahne



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Because it's Nagito, But then he has no idea how to express it, M/M, Nagito has the crush the size of Jupiter on Hajime, Or more like a Hopeful one am I right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 11:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serahne/pseuds/Serahne
Summary: Written for the Komahina Secret Exchange.Five time Nagito wrote something nice to Hajime. One time where he read something nice from him instead.





	Playing nice

The first time they play the game, they are still the Hope’s Peak elites, cruising through their teenage life in their golden, unsinkable boat. It’s Mahiru’s idea : she calls the game ‘playing nice’, and she claims that it’s something that she does whenever she is stuck babysitting for his family or his neighbours.

“I make them sit down and give them sheets of paper,” she explains with a satisfied smile. “I force them to write one thing that they like about the others, you see ? Something they want to thank the other for. Not only does it calm them down, but then they stop screaming and biting each other’s head off.”

Hiyoko grumbles a little, of course. “I’m not a child,” she says, but then she doesn’t argue _too much_ , because it’s Mahiru, and Mahiru is her best friend, and she gets a special treatment when compared to all these other losers in their class.

“That sounds great !” Ibuki squeals. “Let’s do that after class ! Ibuki is going to write compliments to her friends like she would write a song !”

No one asks his opinion, but Nagito is glad to see everyone getting excited over a project. He is embarrassed for his classmates, of course - how are they going to find any part of him to compliment, really ? - but he enjoys the hopeful atmosphere that the event is creating. A lazy, satisfied smile flowers on his lips.

_I’m so lucky to be able to see that with my own eyes._

Suddenly, Chiaki raises her head from the videogame she has been busy with, and says :

“After school I was supposed to play games with Hajime.” She nervously bites her lips. “Is that alright if I bring him here too ?”

No one sees any problem with that, with the exception of Nagito, who is asked to shut the hell up by Souda.

“Who cares if this guy is from the Reserve Course ? He is Chiaki’s friend, so he should be okay.” Souda rolls his eyes, irritated. “Beside, if _you_ can participate, then so can I, as far as I’m concerned.”

Nagito wants to argue and to explain, and to say that he would be glad to not to play either, it that means keeping someone as despairingly talentless as a Reserve Course Student as far away from their class as possible, but then Souda isn’t listening anymore, already asking Fuyuhiko what he should write as a compliment for Sonia.

It’s very easy to compliment his classmates, he thinks, considering how talented they are. _Sonia_ , he writes, _is more regal than anyone else_. _Fuyuhiko inspires fear and respect into everyone’s heart, as should a true yakuza. Hiyoko is graceful and inspiring whenever she starts dancing_. It’s easy, it’s easy, and then suddenly it’s not, because he has to write something for Hajime, and what could he possibly say about him ?

Eventually, he tries to be magnanimous, because it’s not his fault he isn’t born with a talent - no more than this is Nagito’s fault if he is born lucky - and that the Reserve Course is very useful to the school, anyway.

He writes : _Hajime’s contribution to Hope’s Peak will help to develop and spread talents and hope through the world, so thank you_. And It’s the best he can do.

He is surprised to see Hajime’s face twists into a grimace when he reads his note. It’s the last one on his pile ( he mostly received generic comments, about how he seems nice and smart. There was also the note from Hiyoko, claiming that his and Chiaki’s kids would be pretty, at least, that had made him blush and start sputtering ) and he doesn’t look happy at all. The smile that had slowly appeared on his lips as the Ultimates treated him as their equal suddenly vanishes.

“Don’t take it badly,” Souda says, without even looking at what is written on it. “Nagito doesn’t leave on the same planet than we do. Whatever he said, it’s bullshit.”

Hajime nods without saying a word, then raises his head to look straight at Nagito, something undecipherable in his eyes. Nagito feels the corner of his own lips twitch. _I don’t live on the same planet than them, that’s much is true_ , he thinks. _But never do you, and you know it._

*

The second time they play “Playing nice” feels like a first time. They are on the island - have been for a few days, now. They are also in the middle of a Killing Game that, until now, i more like a phony war than anything else : after all, who could ever want to throw a party in these conditions, right ?

Nagito smiles when he sees how restless Hajime is, his eyes running along the room, stopping anxiously on the boarded-up windows. Nagito knows he shouldn’t stare, but it’s not his fault, he can’t help himself but looking at him, ever since he fainted on the beach. He is so, so curious about the wonderful, hope-filled talent he could have.

“Hey, I have an idea !” Mahiru says with a smile. “I know we still don’t know each other very well, but I thought that we could play ‘playing nice’. This is a game I play whenever I have to babysit : it’s great to forge bonds.”

Hiyoko frowns. “And so what ? You think you are allowed to treat us like you treat five years old kids ? No way, I’m not interested !”

“I think,” Byakuya says - and, in a second, everyone’s attention is on him ( _as expected of the Ultimate Leader_ , Nagito smiles ) “that this is a great idea. I wish Fuyuhiko was there, though. If one person needs to bond with us, it’s him.”

“Oh, forget him,” Mahiru shakes his head. “This guy is a lost cause, but he is all bark no bite. We’ll do great without him.”

For a few minutes, everyone is busy writing their positive comments about everyone else - even Hiyoko finally accepted to participate in the end, though the malicious smirk gracing her face as she scribbles claims that she is playing according to her _own_ rules. Nagito writes about Mahiru : “ _Your pictures are absolutely breathtaking_.” And about Byakuya : “ _You are the best leader the Togami family could hope for._ ”

And then he is stuck. Hajime is the one he spent the most of his time with on the island, but he doesn’t know his talent, so how is he supposed to compliment him ? Searching for inspiration, he throws a glance in the other’s direction. He admires how concentrated Hajime is on his own task, tongue poking between his lips as he is trying to fit everything he wanted to write on the same piece of paper, and Nagito feels something warm pooling in his stomach. Suddenly, Hajime lifts his head toward him, and when he catches him staring, he offers him a timid smile.

Nagito quickly lowers his head.

 _Hajime_ , he writes with trembling hands, _has a very beautiful smile._

When it’s time for everyone to show their comments, Nagito can’t help but scrutinize Hajime’s face. He smiles at a few of them, but then Nagito knows he reached his note because he freezes, unblinking, and that two spots of red appear on his cheeks.

“Hum…,” he coughs, “thanks, Nagito ? I didn’t think that… hum…”

“Oooh, what does it say ?” Ibuki, feeling the potential of a gossip topic, forces Hajime to show her the paper. She reads it and grin. “Oh, wow, this is super gay !”

“Ibuki,” Mahiru says with her most authoritative voice. “Don’t be rude.”

“What ? How is it rude ? Gay is great. Ibuki loves girls too, you know ? Girls smell great !”

Mahiru apparently gives up, and offers a nice smile to Komaeda.

“Sorry, I hope it’s not too embarrassing for you. For all that’s worth,” she says, putting a hand on his shoulder, “I think that it’s good to be honest about his own feelings. I had a good feeling from the start about you, you seem more mature than people here. You shouldn’t have to deal with such childish behaviour.”

Nagito beams at her.

“Don’t worry. This really doesn’t matter.”

Hajime is still refusing to look at him, and Nagito wants to laugh. _You shouldn’t be flustered so easily, Hajime. Especially not by someone like me._ Without thinking, his eyes are drawn to the clock, ticking away the seconds.

 _Thirty minutes and, with some luck, I should be dead_ , he thinks, sipping on his drink. _So it really, really doesn’t matter._

*

“You want me to play with you ? Are you sure ?”

Nagito is incredulous, but Sonia’s smile is frank and honest, and perfect for the Ultimate Princess. She looks beautifully unaffected by the two days they’ve spend in the Funhouse with nothing in their stomach that the tea and soda that Nekomaru produce : her posture is relaxed, her face a little paler than usual, maybe, but that’s hard to say.

“Yes, everyone is welcome.” She sighs, a hint of worry flashing in her eyes. “We are all tired, but this is the only way we thought we could foil Monokuma’s plan. By staying together. And that’s true for you, too. We are all fighting, alright ?”

There is something heavy in her voice, but Nagito barely takes note of it, and just grins at her. This is amazing. Everything he ever wanted to see is happening in front of him : the Ultimates are coming together to fight despair. Playing ‘playing nice’ is an odd choice - but then, Nagito trusts them to do the right thing when the time comes.

Everyone is already gathered in the Strawberry Tower when Sonia and him enters it. As they notice Nagito in their close proximity, their posture gets a little stiff, and Nagito wants to shake his head. _Don’t be silly, he wants to say. I’m not going to do anything to you. I know my place_. His eyes travel - despite himself - toward Hajime. He knows his expression must be disgusting to look at - _eager, and avid, and subjugated_ all at once. It’s been weeks and he still can’t figure out what his talent could be.

Probably something so incredible that your rotten little brain could never think about it.

He shudders and closes his eyes.

“So,” Fuyuhiko says to him. “Are you going to stand here and be weird, or are you actually going to play ?”

“I’m playing, I’m playing !” He replies in a breathy laugh, raising his hands in a fakely defensive gesture. “I was just surprised that you would still want to play it after what happened last time we did !”

“Will you shut the hell up ?” Akane blurts out. “Come here and take a pen.”

So few of them are left, Nagito ponders, while he writes a compliment for the Ultimates around him. In only a few days, too. As always, he isn’t sure what to write for Hinata. He _admires_ him. He admires the fire in his eyes when he is fighting against despair during the trials, he admires the quiet, natural charisma he has without noticing it. He admires everything about Hajime Hinata, and only picking one thing to write on the paper seems terribly unfair.

 _You have the brightest hope among us al_ l, he eventually scribbles. It doesn’t cover everything, Nagito thinks, dejectedly. But then, nothing would.

Hajime barely reacts when he reads the paper. Gone are the flushed cheeks and the embarrassed laugh, gone is the quiet thanks, gone is the secret smile that Hajime gave him last time, without even thinking about it. So much have changed. Once again, in only a few days. Hajime reads the paper, tugs it into his pocket, and focus his attention on the the paper Mahiru is reading.

“Aren’t you reading yours ?” Sonia asks him, politely.

Nagito lowers his head to the pile of papers that his classmates put in front of him. He smiles, despite himself.

“No, I’d rather not, thank you.”

He never does.

*

The next time they play ‘Playing Nice’, they are different people. They aren’t in the simulation anymore, and Nagito thinks that this was easier. They aren’t dead anymore either, and Nagito regrets it more than anything else.

“Hey,” Hajime tells him, looking at him with _those_ eyes, talking to him with _that_ voice he always uses lately to talk to Nagito - god, does he hate that voice, this is another reason he wishes he had stayed dead. “Mahiru is throwing another game of ‘Playing Nice’. We thought it would be nice to play together.”

“For old time sake ?” Nagito replies, more viciously than needed.

Hajime doesn’t react to the provocation. Instead, he offers him his hand. On his forehead, his scar seems to shine. Nagito wants to throw up.

He takes Hajime’s hand, and Hajime’s tightens his grip around his, and Nagito thinks that his entire life is a joke, and Hajime the perfect tool that his luck keeps yielding to make sure that he keep clinging to something that doesn’t exist.

“We’re here,” Hajime says when they enter the lobby. Everyone is here - except Mikan, and everyone knows _why_ , and Nagito thinks that if Hajime hasn’t come to find him, he would have been put together in the same category than her. “Is everyone ready ?”

Nagito doesn’t know what to write. He looks at these people that he knows nothing about, who were supposed to be the bright saviours of humanity and are just nothing but broken people at the end. He has nothing nice to say to them. They are the same as him.

“I remember” Mahiru says while twirling her pen between her hands. “We played it at Hope’s Peak, right ?”

Souda perks up, and his face lights up all of the sudden.

“Oh, yes ! I remember ! Hajime was here too, right ? Chiaki had dragged your sorry ass to our class, and you looked like a trapped animal !”

Hajime hums at the memory, a bittersweet smile playing on his lips. It’s true, there is something nostalgic about all of them playing like that, but remembering their time in Hope’s Peak only make it obvious how different they are now. Nagito only has one hand. Fuyuhiko only has one eye. Chiaki’s corpse is rotting, somewhere, under a crumbled Hope’s Peak. They are all murderers who are trying to forgive and forget what they did.

_Forget..._

Slowly, Nagito starts writing. “ _Sonia has beautiful hair_ ”, he scribbles. “ _Mahiru’s smile is very optimistic_ ”. “ _I like how patient Fuyuhiko is with Peko_ ”. It’s easier than he thought it would be, once he manages to forget who they are. As always, he keeps Hajime for last, and he barely thinks before writing : “ _I’m glad Hajime exists_.” He looks at the message, wondering if Hajime will understand - he realises that he probably won’t - he doesn’t care.

_I’m glad that you are alive. I’m glad I’m failed. I’m glad I’m good for nothing if that means that you have a chance to be happy. I’m even glad you brought me back if that can make you feel better. I’ll let you pretend you saved me, just so you’ll still hold my hand sometimes. This is how selfish I am._

Hajime snorts when he reads his note, mocking but not mean either. “Thanks, Nagito. I guess I’m glad you’re not in your pod anymore, too. You can be a real pain in the ass, but you deserve a second chance, just like us.”

“Ah,” Nagito replies, and he looks at the pile of papers in front of him - he isn’t going to touch them, of course - “thank you. This is very kind of you to think so.”

He doesn’t look at Hajime after that, but he could bet he is giving him _that_ look again.

*

“Nagito !” Nekomaru roars when he sees him, and he almost runs toward him until he can give him a powerful pat on the back - that makes him flinch and sink into the sand a little more. “We thought you wouldn’t show up, everyone is already here ! How long has it been ?”

Nagito shakes his head at the question, while jumping from the boat. Years, really. Almost three years since their class had been reunited. Of course, he had seen a few of them coming and going in Future Foundation’s headquarters - he actually sees Mikan almost every month as it is - but all of them in the same place ? Yeah, it has been long.

Nekomaru guides him toward the lobby - the the first island is eerily similar to what it was three years ago, despite the entire complex having been rehabilitated into a research center for Future Foundation. “I’ve been here for a week,” Nekomaru explains. “Akane too. The guys needed strong arms to carry the machines around. Scientists might have brain, but it’s the only muscle they bother to develop !” He starts laughing boisterously. “What about you ? You are looking good, Nagito. Do you work out ?”

Nagito looks at his arms, and fails to see how Nekomaru could conclude he is working out.

“Not at all, do I look like it ? How strange.”

Everyone is already gathered in the lobby, and it’s _overwhelming_. He notices that Mikan is already busy with Ibuki and Sonia, and that the three of them are talking animatedly in a corner. Mahiru seems just as happy, and is showing off her pictures to Souda and Hajime. Nagito blinks a few times, wondering if it was a good idea to come here.

“Hey you !” Hiyoko appears in his field of vision, munching on a snack. “Nice to see that you don’t look like the sickly bitch from before. Did Hajime force you to come here ? I’ve bet Mahiru that you wouldn’t show up, but if Hajime forced you, it doesn’t count.”

“Ah, no.” Nagito replies, before distractedly looking around the room. Hajime has noticed he was there, and is now looking straight at him, and Nagito wants to hit his head repeatedly against a wall, because he looks _gorgeous_. He turns back toward Hiyoko. “My therapist, Gekkogahara-san, thought that it could be a good thing for me to join you.”

“You have a therapist ?” Hiyoko spits. “Gosh, this is the best news of the day. I hope she is well paid if she has to deal with your ass, though.”

For a few minutes, all seems to go well. After Hiyoko, Mikan eventually manages to come and talk to him for a moment. She assures him that he looks a lot better now that his medicine is lighter and doesn’t make him lose his appetite, and he thanks her. And then Peko - always so polite, at least six-months pregnant, and more beautiful than ever - asks him a few questions about his work and what he has done these last years.

And then...

“Hey, I know !” Sonia suddenly suggests. “Let’s play ‘Playing nice !’”

“Are you kidding me ?” Fuyuhiko says. “How old are we ?”

Akane clicks her tongue.

“Don’t be a spoilsport, Kuzu !” She says. “It can be training for when Peko decides to pop out a child or two, right ?”

“What the…” Fuyuhiko starts, his face crimson.

Luckily, Mahiru interrupts him.

“Sure, let’s do this ! For nostalgia’s sake, at least ! Do everyone remembers how we play it ?”

Everyone remembers, and a few minutes later, they are all busy writing positive things about each other. It’s easier than it ever was, Nagito thinks, while he writes all his wishes of happiness to Peko and Fuyuhiko. He remembers Miaya’s words : _sometimes, the smallest things make you realise that you are getting better, and that you can be proud of the work that has been accomplished._

It’s even easy for Hajime. He decides to not embarrass him by mentioning how attractive he became, and just write : “ _Hajime is really brave_.” “ _Brave_ ” seems like a safe bet. It’s not too much, not too little, it’s appropriate. It’s not ridiculous like the last time they played it, it’s not cryptic like when they played in the Funhouse. It’s not insulting

He enjoys everyone’s reactions. For the first time, he gets sincere smiles - Peko’s, Sonia’s, Hiyoko’s, and even Souda’s who tells him in front of everyone that ‘he isn’t that bad, finally.’ Hajime keeps a poker face while reading through Nagito’s words, and he tries to not feel too disappointed.

_It doesn’t matter._

He also doesn’t touch any of the others’ papers, put in front of him. He doesn’t want to.

He can hear Miaya’s voice in his head.

_You don’t have to do things that make you uncomfortable or could hurt you if you don’t want to. We never stop fighting, that is true, but you don’t have to pick all the battles on your way._

*

Happiness is a very, very strange thing.

“Hey, Nagito. Can we talk a second ?”

Nagito turns around, to see the other near the door. He really tries to not notice that these two years were good on Hajime. He really tries to, because there is no point in thinking about it. Hajime’s skin is almost golden - nothing like anyone who works for Future Foundation - and there is the … confident aura around him that makes Komaeda’s knees weak. It’s hard to say if he is taller than before, but he looks definitely stronger. Manlier ?

Hajime Hinata looks like a man and it’s a disconcerting discovery.

“Hajime ?” He replies. “Do you want something ?”

“Well… yes.”

Nagito waits, but Hajime just stays _there_ , looking at him with a puzzling expression. After almost a minute, he opens his mouth again.

“I just…” Hajime bits his lips, and Nagito almost thinks he is going to give up, but he doesn't. “You wrote that I was brave.”

… That’s unexpected. Nagito tilts his head on the side, in confusion.

“Yes ?” He replies, frowning. “Is it… bad ?

“No, it’s not.” The other rolls his eyes, and Nagito finally has the impression that it’s his ( no, not his, but you know what he means ) Hajime he is talking to. “Hell, it’s probably the nicest you’ve been to me playing this game. I just don’t think I am. Brave, that is.”

Nagito blinks. “You don’t ? How can you think that, when you saved us all, risking your life for it ? You fought despair, and you fought the fake hope that was offered to you and now you are…”

 _Golden_.

“... working for the world to become a better place. How is it not brave ?”

Hajime thinks it through for a minute, and Nagito waits here, with a patient smile.

“Alright,” Hajime sighs. “I’m brave.” Seeing Nagito’s smirk, he keeps going without letting him the time to talk. “And if you think I’m brave, then I’m not going to be a coward now, do you hear me ?”

“Wh- ?” Nagito begins, but interrupts himself when Hajime takes a crumpled paper out of his pocket, and hands it to him.

“I noticed that you hadn’t read your papers. And… you didn’t, last time either. Or in the simulation. I can’t remember if you did in Hope’s Peak but…” He takes a deep breath. “Here. If I’m supposed to be brave, then I’ll be brave until the end.”

Nagito thinks about refusing, then takes the piece of paper from Hajime’s hand, making sure to not touch him at any point - this could be embarrassing. With shaky hands, he unfolds it.

_I’m grateful that you waited for me to wake up, back on the island. I’m glad it was you. I never said it so. Thank you._

“Ha… Hajime.” Nagito says, raising his head.

“Don’t.” Hajime grimaces. “I’m not even… I don’t even know what that means myself, okay ? What I know is that it’s what I’ve written back in the Virtual World. During the party, and when we played again in the Funhouse. And again… three years ago. And each times, I was a spineless coward who felt relieved when you didn’t read it.”

Nagito shuts up, looks at the words again. He wants to laugh, he wants to cry, because it’s never going to end, right ? If Hajime doesn’t want it - whatever it is - to end, then it’s never going to end, because Nagito isn’t strong enough to stay away from him.

“Tell me,” he says. “When you know what it means, for you. Tell me, okay ? Maybe... maybe I’ll know, too.”

 _One battle a day_ , Miaya had said, _is enough. You don’t even have to win it for it to matter_.

*

“Did something good happen ?” Miaya asks with a smile the next time he sees her. “You look… happy.”

Nagito is unexplainably embarrassed.

“Ahah, do I ? I’m just happy to see you, really.” He coughs behind his hand, trying to find his words. “And everyday is an happy day if it’s used to spread hope, right ?”

Miaya hums quietly, her face telling Nagito that she knows that he isn’t telling her something, but she doesn’t prod. Almost without thinking, Nagito’s hand travels to the pocket of his jacket, where Hajime’s note has been sitting since he gave it to him.

_Happy, uh ?_


End file.
